


Fowl Desires

by expatri8



Series: In Their Time Of Need~ [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expatri8/pseuds/expatri8
Summary: The proud eldest is about to get a lesson in not ignoring his boyfriend's help when he truly needs it most.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: In Their Time Of Need~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Fowl Desires

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BREAD DAY KIDS, I swear this is just a happy accident. I spent a long time Antagonizing myself about this because it's very self indulgent- but then I thought "Ah fuck it, let's go full hog."
> 
> Also a new twist! AMAB Mc for this one! I'm going to try and balance out evenly the brothers getting a different junked mc. It's equality, nb penis holders get fed too.

Lucifer was quiet- Too quiet in his room. Suspiciously quiet for the news MC had received about him. They knew he was in heat, wanting, needing contact but whenever they came to the door there was no response. No noise. No sign of life… MC was definitely starting to get very worried about their peacock of a boyfriend. Usually he’d at least text them back, and at this point they had 100% tattled on him to Diavolo. It was Diavolo who had to actually explain the heat-cycles of demons and he honestly went a bit to far, though he meant well. “Would you please check on him today? Make sure you tell him I told you to.” He’d requested. Simple enough except for one thing- Lucifer had totally blocked out any form of access to his room and refused to answer to any knocks. Maybe he was trying to sleep it off?? Maybe you shouldn’t disturb him, you thought for a moment but oh. That would mean the precautionary spell you had Asmo cast on you would be all for naught.

“Lucifer please. I’m not even sure you’ve been eating and i’m worried. Diavolo is too. He even sent me to check on you after explaining what was happening!” Mc called, a desperate whine in their voice. Now that finally caught Lucifer’s attention, and brought his darkened figure to his doorway. Wings out but only for a moment-matched to a menacing glower that wasn’t as intimidating when he looked so very, very good wrapped only in his black silken bed sheet. “Beel has been bringing me meals. I have been sleeping and attending to my needs in a satisfactory manner. He does not need to be involved in this and I trust you not to devolve my personal status to him any further.” He said, his voice as firm and stately as ever, yet something in his eyes says that he was definitely not satisfied. “… Lucifer. Let me help you.” Mc offered, causing a strangled ‘hrk’ sound to escape their lover’s throat. “MC… While I… I appreciate your offer, and normally would have no issue with you in my personal chambers I do not… I do not think you can  _ handle _ me in this state.” He warned, covering his mouth with his hand subconsciously as he tried very hard to keep his composure. “Lucifer~. My love. My darling. My world, and  _ my king _ …. I had Asmodeous cast a bit of… assistance on me. Should we not at least try out what interesting surprises I may or may not have packed away for you~?” They chimed, shuffling the basket under in their arm.

Usually the game of cat-and-mouse between them would last a bit longer than that, with Lucifer trying to maintain some sense of decency between them but it all flew out the window once he knew the safety precautions where taken. In MC was dragged by an eager hand with a sharp pull. “Fuck it all MC you little minx, if you end up with broken hips you have only yourself to blame now.” He huffed, pinning them against the door very quickly with eager, desperate kisses. “Mmmmn… Luci~. Lucii- Hah… Lucifer!” Mc moaned into his kisses, grabbing their lover suddenly by the hair. “What?” He hissed in retort eager to get back to fulfilling his much neglected desires. “Luci my love~. I brought not only precautions for myself, but you as well. You are to be bound beneath me my love if you want any relief for what so desperately ails you.” They cooed, reaching up to cup Lucifer’s face in their hand. God he was so beautiful it should actually be illegal. A wonderful, dark haired beauty with those deep red eyes that could steal the soul right out of your chest… Not to mention the whole silver fox appeal with his hair graying ever so slightly at the ends. MC took a moment to stare into his eyes trying to read that ever-unreadable expression of his and saw the slightest crack in his wall when his eyes darted between the bag and their face. “Good boy. I know you’re making the right choice here my love...” They praised, pushing a hand on his chest rather roughly to urge him back towards the bed. “I will do my very best to saite your every desire. I will not leave you until both of us are numb and shaking from pleasure,but you must be an obedient little birdie for me to grant you your relief.” They teased as they pulled out a set of enchanted bindings that made Lucifer shudder at the sight. “Those are some powerful bindings you have. Where did Asmo get these? And more importantly who the hell was he using them on-” 

“Shhhhshhhshhhh….. Don’t worry about your brothers now. You give yourself up to them to easily. You give and give...” They cooed, wrapping the binds around his forearms which he now had behind his back, “You give until you have nothing left. You surrender your very soul to keep them, but who will keep you my love? Even now with your body begging for attention so painfully you keep your cool to try and worry about them. It’s so admirable my love… It truly is, but… shhh now. You must relax beneath me. You must let  _ me  _ take care of  _ you _ ...” They purred, kissing the spot on his back where his wings would meet. “Release yourself. Let me take in your true form, ravaged by this madness.” 

  
It didn’t take much more coaxing than that for Lucifer to surrender his barely-maintained humanoid figure instead letting his wings unfurl comfortably and his dick grow all the bigger.  _ God MC loved it when they fucked in his demon form.  _ The bulbs just past the tip and the sheer girth of it just wrecked their ass in the best possible ways. MC let out their own aroused hum as they pressed their growing hard-on against Lucifer’s perfect ass. “Mmm… Now the question is how to please you first? Shall I bend you over your bed nice and slow… Push you back and impale myself on your cock? Or maybe I should even start with my mouth… Come my love. Tell me what sounds the best to you right now~?” They asked planting a few nips alongside Lucifer’s neck. 

Their human teeth could never leave a lasting mark but damn if they didn’t try every time… They loved the pained little whines Lucifer let out when they did- The whine of someone who wants something so much more but will never get it. MC’s cock began to throb just thinking about all the sounds they would force out of him tonight. Sounds only they and Lord Diavolo would ever be allowed the privilege to hear.

The teasing would go on as mc ran their hands lovingly up the front of their lover, their thumb now running over his left nipple while the right hand ran up and down his *perfect* abs. Lucifer groaned, feeling all the more sensitive due to his heat it felt like every touch was setting him on fire already but ah- asking? That was the hand part. Vocalizing what he wanted done to him was always the challenge. It meant admitting he wasn't in control and in fact wanted Mc to do something with that. It was  _ agony _ .

And of course, as any lover of Lucifer might feel, Mc thrived off how vulnerable their lover felt in their arms. "C'mon big boy, surely you want something right now~? This is all for you Luci, so I can't start until you tell me exactly and in detail just what you want me to do for you." They cooed, now starting to finally stroke Lucifer's neglected demonhood

Lucifer let out a soft pleased hiss as he was given the slightest bit of relief, his shame starting to clear away slowly into the pleasantness. "Mmn… I-... I want… I want for you to l- nnn…." The words caught in his throat as he felt the embarrassment rise to an unbearable length. Shit, was he really about to cave in so easy??? This damn heat of his. This is what he got for thinking he could ignore himself for a week when both of his lovers where so…  _ devilish _ . He felt himself being slowly pushed towards the bed and he didn't have the will to fight it when he was pushed down. "Hmmm. You where so close that time baby. You're doing so good… c'mon. Tell your loyal subject how to please their king." Mc cooed, Delighted at the strained "hrk" that escaped Lucifer's throat. "I bet you want me to fuck you first hm~? You always make such sweet, needy noise when I do. When I dig deep inside you and find that  _ magic _ little button to just  _ keeeeeep _ pressing….  _ Aaaalll night long _ …." Mc purred, their fingers already starting to prod at Lucifer's hole. Of course nothing would go in without any lubrication but it was fun to watch the momentary worry that crosses his face. 

"I. Fuck. You know I can't- I… for fucks sake it's hard enough to subject myself to your Devil like tounge normally…. H-how dare you reduce me to begging like this when you're the one who decided to join in on my misery…" He protested, though his words lacked their usual venom. MC giggled at that, pressing a few kisses to Lucifer's back between his oh-so- _ fucking _ -beautiful wings. "Of course, I am such a  _ beastly _ human. I am so  _ wicked _ I have the most powerful demon brother in the devildom bent over his bed legs practically shaking in desire and yet him telling me he wants a good fuck? Ohhh heavens forbid he unleash such a foul curse as his own need for his  _ gracious _ lover's  _ wonderful _ cock." MC teased, smacking Lucifer's ass quite boldly. Oh they where going to pay for that later, but the power Trip was soooo worth it right now. Lucifer almost found his anger even, but ah. His needy dick begged him to swallow his pride once more…. With a dark wing reaching up to cover his flustered face Lucifer's will finally cracked. "Fine! Fine … fuck…. MC I need you to rail me into this bed so hard I can't even think anymore. I need you to quell the fire in my stomach with your cum and I need you to do it now  _ or so help me _ -" Lucifer's needy beg was cut short by a drop of ice cold lube finally hitting his ass. He shivered from the sensation of his lovers fingers following shortly after. "Mc… you won't need to- hn…. To prep very long I-" "I can feel that~. Oh I bet you've got nice toys you're holding out on me with~." "Shush-! Just…. Just fuck me already hell damn you-!" He growled finally reaching the edge of his patience. He'd been doing very well he'd say for someone in his situation but now?? Now that what he needed was just seconds away? He was not going to wait!

And he certainly didn't have to. No, MC was merciful now as they pushed themself in to the hilt with a hearty groan. "God I'll never get over how much warmer you are my love. You always feel fantastic over me…." MC praised which urged Lucifer to lower his wing once again. "Brace yourself. I won't be gentle~." They threatened like they had the strength of a demon to back it up. Lucifer almost scoffed at how damn cocky they where being when- 

_ Oh.  _

_ Holy shit. _

_ Where their hips always that powerful?? _

Indeed, MC kept to their word starting out with a slow but rough pace practically ramming him further into the mattress with each blow. Oh these where the precautionary measures Asmo had granted them. He couldn't say he wasn't grateful for it in every way right now. "Mmmnn, you like my little surprise my love~?" Mc moaned, leaning forward to press another set of kisses into the sensative part of Lucifer's back. "Fffuck yes…." Was the only coherent response MC was going to get for the rest of the session as Lucifer finally,  _ finally _ caved into his desires. "Please don't stop-" Was another good contender however as MC picked up the pace, high off the pleasure and sheer adrenaline pumping through their veins as they rammed Lucifer into utter submission. 

It wouldn't take either of them very long now, with all the tension that'd built up over the week of painful mutual longing for each other… "C'mon baby. C'mon… you know you need this release- hah...hah… You crave it. Give yourself it- give it to me too! Come for me, come like the needy boy you are-!" Mc coaxed, and quite frankly the domineering tone was all it took to unleash the heat the had been pooling so heavily in Lucifer's gut for the past week. With an absolute scream of pleasure he tighter around Mc and made a bigger mess of his perfect bedsheets than he already had. "ohhh fuck-" Mc hissed, living for the heighted pressure on their dick. They started to pound him at a feverish almost feral pace now until they finally found their own release inside of Lucifer a few moments later, and of course they rode it out hard. Lucifer was just starting to feel overstimulated when his lover finally found their peace, and flopped forward in a huffing mess against him. 

"... Mc what…. What exactly did Asmo give you?" Lucifer panted as his bound hands feebly gripped at MC's shirt. "Ah… Diluted essence of Incubi…. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight my love. I promise, you're not going to regret opening that door…" 

"Of course I won't. I will never in my life regret choosing you Mc. I love you…"

"Awww~. I love you too, my grumpy peacock." Mc cooed, pulling out finally.

" _ Now then. Let me know when you're ready for round two~!" _


End file.
